A Certain Night
by Shiro3Mochi
Summary: After the battle with Yukimura and Engetsu, Sakura spends the night in Tachibana's room healing each others wound.


Taking place between chapter 8 and chapter 9 of the manga, everything that happens in this chapter are just head canons and nothing more. Also I am aware of Hana being gender-less but for this story, Hana will be refer to as a 'she'.

* * *

Sliding the door behind him, Tachibana was alone in his room. He slumped against the door starring at the tatami floor, the blue eyes raven was exhausted but he cannot rest just yet. It was a long eventful day for everyone. After the battle with Yukimaru at the nursery, the group was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Although they managed to convinced Yukimaru and the Ten Braves to join Urashichiken, both sides were wounded with injuries. It was a risky battle but they'd won in the end and gained a strong ally on their side.

Chikahito tried his best to carry the heavily injured Sakura but his arms gave in before he could even take a single foot out the door. Luckily, the Ten Brave offered their assistants and bandaged up any lethal wounds on Sakura. They did the same for Tachibana, the bleeding had stopped and his arm was wrapped neatly in a bandage.

They called a taxi and luckily the driver did not question their wounds. The ride back was filled with small talks by Sakura, even when the taller man was heavily wounded; he still knew what to say to change the mood. Tachibana remained silent during the ride; he was staring out at the window the entire time ignoring the conversation going on in the car.

By the time they got back, it was close to midnight, the ride took longer than expected. It was too late to make dinner so Chikahito heated up food from the day before. Their conversation at the dinner table was filled with small talks about Kyoto and which area was the best to visit. Somewhere along the line Sakura made an inappropriate remark about the red-light district but it took Chikahito a few minutes to register what the white hair man meant. Sakura did earn a death glare from Tachibana though. When they're done with their meal, both Tachibana and Sakura headed upstairs to their room. Chikahito went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes and Hana stayed behind to help him.

Tachibana went straight to his room without batting an eye at the injured man behind him. His room was a simple traditional Japanese room with tatamis and a futon spread across the floor. He was still in his casual wear; he need to change out of his clothes before he could call it a day. Sleepy as he was, Tachibana took a spare change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He was somewhat relief the taller man didn't say anything, Tachibana was not in the mood for jokes.

He entered the shower room quietly and removed his clothes. Slipping out of the black shirts and pants he commonly wore, Tachibana stepped into the tub; he turned on the hot water and flinched immediately.

His bandage arm sting when it came in contact with the hot water but he was more concern of cleansing himself of any dust and dirty. Tachibana clenched his teethes and held in the pain because he knew the taller man was going through much worse. He knew Sakura was going through more pain than him and he hated how the taller man tried to hide everything behinds a smile. It was a smile he was very familiar with too.

Tachibana got out of the shower in less than half an hour. He dressed himself in an ocean blue yukata with a black obi; he dropped his other clothes in the laundry basket. His jet-black hair was still wet; he forgot to bring a towel with him. Tachibana hurried back to his room and when he slides the door to his room open, his eyes made met a pair of silvery grey eyes.

Near the window of his room was Sakura. The white hair male was already in a dark lavender yukata anticipating for the other man to get out of shower. The taller man leaned against the wall with his legs crossed. His snowy white hair was glowing from the light in the room and the moonlight from outside.

"Yo, I've been waiting for you," Sakura casually said waving at the raven the second he entered his room.

"What are you doing here?" Tachibana stated coldly narrowing his eyes. He wasn't expecting the taller man to drop by his room. A part of him hoped that the white hair man would stay in his room and rest.

"Hmm? Did you forget? I said 'when this is over I'll lick your injuries for you, so wait'," the white hair man reminded with a smile. By his side was a white medical box.

"…" Tachibana didn't forget, though he wished he did. He hoped the taller man had forgotten what he said or was joking around but he appeared to be serious. "I don't need it." Tachibana said in a harsh tone.

"Stubborn as always I see." The taller man continued to smile. If there was one thing Sakura was good at it was dealing with a stubborn Tachibana. Slide the door behind close Tachibana took a seat besides the white hair man. Crossing his legs, Tachibana averted his eyes and leaned against the wall just like Sakura. He folded his arms and remained silent with a sour look on his face. Sakura chuckled, he would often describe the younger male as a 'modern tsundere' the kept his 'dere' side well hidden. "Chika-chan went to sleep already; he didn't want to be late tomorrow for his first day of school."

"As expected of the freeloader."

"He was very worried about our wounds," the taller man commented.

"…" Tachibana was not fond of Chikahito. Not one bit. The reason however was not due to Chikahito staying at the Urashichiken as a freeloader. No, that was not the reason. The reason was because the freeloader had caught all of Hana's attention. Ever since Chikahito moved in with them, Hana had spent all her free time with him instead of with Tachibana and this irritates Tachibana greatly. He wanted to spend time with Hana too. Having one brat declaring his love for Hana was already enough, Tachibana didn't need another one.

"You don't have to be so harsh on him. Chika-chan is a good kid. He can cook and clean, you can't find someone like him around these days." Sakura chuckled thinking how their 'freeloader' would make a wonderful bride someday.

"Where's Hana?"

"She is asleep as well in her room."

"I see," the raven muttered in a low whisper.

'Hana,' that was the name given to her by the two trees. Tachibana was kind to her and had treated her as a family member. When Sakura and Tachibana look at her, they are constantly reminded of their past mistakes, the events that occurred and the people they lost. Hana was their "anchor." Whenever they felt detached from reality or on the verge of insanity, Hana was always there to pull them back. In the battle against Yukimaru, Sakura was slowly losing himself. After fusing with Tachibana's solar weapon, Sakura was degrading into a berserker but Hana prevented that from happening. She was there to pull him back to reality and they were thankful for her.

Sakura reached for the other's injured arm and Tachibana retreated his hand away immediately. "Let me see your wound," Sakura requested sincerely giving Tachibana a gentle smile.

"I said I'm fine," the icy blue eye raven remained stubborn, he retreated his injured arm behind his back.

"Please," Sakura pleaded as he leaned closer to the raven placing head on the other male's shoulder. The smell of shampoo and body wash reached his nose, Sakura was being reminded of the wonderful scent that belonged to Tachibana and Tachibana along. It was scent that claims his heart, a form of healing in a way. Sakura inhaled slowly taking in every last bit of the scent before exhaling and repeating the process over again.

"…" Tachibana was still reluctant. His brows frowned as he shot a death glare at taller man leaning on his left shoulder. It had no effect on Sakura, silver eyes continued to observe Tachibana with a gentle smile. It was a smile Tachibana was weak against, Sakura was a patient person and he was willing to wait.

Tachibana sighed. He gave into the smile and held up his injured right hand. Sakura lifted his head and took the hand before backing his head away.

"You have beautiful fingers." Examining each slender finger carefully Sakura held Tachibana's hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles.

"…" Tachibana tensed at the unexpected kiss. He tried his best to not show any signs of emotions on his face but Sakura saw through his act. A wide grin appeared on Sakura's lips, he was pleased by the result.

Rolling up the long selves of the blue kimono, his smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Observing the bandage wrapped around Tachibana's right arm, Sakura was not pleased with what he saw. "Your bandage, it's wet."

"Yeah, I took a shower," Tachibana muttered hesitantly. The conversation was leading to a direction he did not want to go.

"Why?" Sakura asked concerned. "Your wounds are reopening." Turning the injured hand around there were several pink spots on his arm around the size of a dollar coin. Tachibana's wounds had reopened and blood was seeping through. Sakura was even more displeased when he saw those pink spots.

Without saying anything, Sakura began to unwarp the bandage. Sakura found the knot near the elbow, slowly and carefully, he undid the knot. He didn't want to cause Tachibana unnecessary pain. Tachibana continued to remain silent. He didn't want to answer the question asked by the older man; he knew the answer deep down and was too stubborn to admit anything.

When the knot was untied, Sakura began on unraveling the rest of the bandage. It did not take long for the knot to be removed. The room was quiet; the only noise that could be heard was the sound of tick tocks from an old wooden clock hanging on the wall.

Sakura did not rush himself; he was taking his time as if he as holding something delicate. For each layer he removed, the pink spots becoming darker in color. It became redder and redder by each second. The taller man let each layers of strips fall onto the tatami; he got the impression of opening up a present on a Christmas morning again. For each layer he removed, it revealed another part of Tachibana's beautiful smooth white skin.

Eventually when the bandages were removed, a freshly open wound could be seen from his wrist all the way up to his elbow. It was too noticeable to avoid yet Tachibana act like it was only a small paper cut. Thankfully the wound was not too deep but blood was still seeping out. Sakura need to stop the bleeding quickly.

However, instead of reaching for the medical box, Sakura lowered his head to the injured arm and stick out his tongue. This time instead of kissing, he licked a small portion of the younger male's wound. Taking in the blood and tasting the iron, it alarmed the raven greatly. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you were just so enticing." He wasn't lying; Sakura was enchanted by Tachibana's pale white skin. Just like see snow that was piling up overnight, he just wants to leave his marks all over it.

"Creepy…" Tachibana mumbled continued to look away. A smile appeared on Sakura's lips again, rather than remaining silent he preferred the other male throwing harsh comments and insults at him, at least that way he'd knew Tachibana had cared.

"We should disinfect this before it gets worse." Opening the medical box, Sakura took out a handful of cottons and rubbing alcohol. He dipped a cotton in rubbing alcohol before lightly pressing it against Tachibana's reopened wound. Tachibana flinched at the contact but did his best to contain his voice. The white hair man couldn't help but be a little excited seeing the younger man trying his best to contain his voice.

Cottons were soaked in blood but the bleeding had stopped. Sakura made sure to clean up the dried blood on the side as well. Sakura took a new roll of bandages out of the medical box when he was done disinfecting the wound.

Sakura began to slowly warp the bandage around Tachibana's arm. He began at the wrist and slowly made his way up the elbow. He wrapped the bandage around several times before reaching for a pair of scissors. During the whole process, Sakura's sight never left Tachibana; he was too enchanted to look away.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost," he said as he tied a knot near the elbow. Sakura made sure it was not too tight but not too loose either. Sakura was tempted to tie a small bow in place of the knot but he knew the other male will be irritated so he reframed himself from tying a bow and stick to a regular knot. He finally let go of Tachibana's arm when he was done. Gathering up all the supplies, he placed them in the medical box and push it aside, he kept a mental note reminding himself to dispose of the soaked cottons later.

"Oh! Almost forgot."

"What's wrong?" Tachibana asked a little startled. It was rare for Sakura to be the one surprised; he was usually the most composed one. Tachibana turned his head towards Sakura and icy blue eyes widen in surprise when he noticed the taller man's face was only inches away from his. Closing the distance between them, Sakura leaned towards Tachibana.

Tachibana stumbled backwards only for his head to blocked the wall behind him. Bring his face closer; Sakura placed a gentle kiss on Tachibana's lips. The kiss was brief, Sakura pressed their lips together and he could feel the other male tensing at the contact. Sakura licked the younger man's lips before pulling himself away.

As each second pass, Tachibana was slowly beginning to register what happen in that moment. Instead of shooting Sakura another death glare for the unexpected contact Tachibana lowered his head and let his bangs cover a portion of his face. Placing his new bandaged arm over his lips, Tachibana tried to hide his expression.

Sakura wondered if the younger man was blushing, maybe that's why he hidden his face under his hair. He wanted to see Tachibana face. Reaching for the bandage arm, Sakura grab a hold of Tachibana's slender fingers. He gently moved the other hand away from his face, Tachibana was not resisting. He didn't struggle or shoved the older man away. Sakura lifted the other's chin and smiled when he saw a faint cherry pink against the pale white skin.

"What was that for?" Tachibana muttered.

"A magic charm," Sakura said placing his index finger over his lips. "So your wound will heal faster."

"Idiot…"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"..." Sakura didn't need to ask that question, the answer was written all over Tachibana's face.

"Sorry, I'll ask for permission next time," he said in a soothing tone. He knew full well that the younger man dislike unexpected contacts or surprises but even so Sakura still enjoyed seeing his reaction. Sakura knew there are certain boundaries he was not allowed to cross yet. Tachibana would often get angry and ignore Sakura when Sakura made a move on him like that but it was different today. Perhaps it was due to his wounds or perhaps it was guilt, whatever the reason, Tachibana was rather honest for once.

Thinking he did enough teasing for the day, Sakura grabbed the medical box by the handle and got up on his feet. Using the wall as a support, he managed to get on his two feet without stumbling.

"Where are you going?" The black hair male asked grabbing a hold of the older man's free hand before he could take a step.

"I'm going to drop-"

"Don't go there!" Tachibana raised his voice interrupting Sakura before he could even finish his sentence. Tchibana knew what Sakura was going to say. Sakura was planning on visiting the red light district; it was the only way for him to sleep. Sakura could not sleep without human warmth.

"…Stay."

"Huh?"

After losing his oni, Sakura was not able to sleep; he could stay up all day and night and still not be tired. He needed his oni by his side to fully rest, drinking alcohol and sleeping with women did not help, he was only able to lightly doze off at most. Any noise could disturb his short rest and Tachibana knew that better than anything else. He knew just how important Sakura's oni was to Sakura just like how Sugi-hime was an irreplaceable person for him. Sugi-hime, his sister, they were always together, from the moment of birth to the moment of separation.

"…Stay with me," Tachibana muttered bitterly as memories of their past came flowing back to them. The day they lost Sugi-hime and their two oni to Iemitsu was a day they could never forget. Tachibana would never forgive Iemitsu for taking his sister away from him and he would never forgive himself for being weak.

Curling up his fingers into a fist, Tachibana gathered all the rage inside him. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on the taller man unwilling to let him go. Things were different compared to their past, he didn't want things to continue to drift apart like it is now. Icy blue eyes blinked, his vision was getting watery, without knowing, all the rage gathered up inside turned into sadness and from sadness they turn into tears.

Bending down on one knee, Sakura leaned closer to Tachibana and placed a soft kiss on the raven's forehead.

"Sorry, did I make you cry?" Letting go of the medical box, he wiped away a tear that was falling down the younger male's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm not crying." Tachibana retorted in denial. He still haven't loosened his grip on the hand he was desperately holding onto. Tachibana leaned against Sakura and buried his face on the other male's chest.

Sakura didn't say anything; instead he encircled his free arm around the Tachibana and brought him closer. Nuzzling in the raven's hair, he found himself lost in the other's scent. Until Chikahito's arrival, Sakura and Tachibana used to spend the night in the other person's room. Using each other for comfort, it was something they used to do. They both lost someone important to them and they used each other to heal the scars that were left behind.

"Does it hurt?" The raven in his embrace asked breaking the short silence.

"Hmm?"

"Here," he said lightly touching the area Sakura was stabbed by Yukimaru and Engetsu. "Does it hurt?" he repeated, his voice was filled with sadness and concern. Sakura had lost quite amount of blood during the battle.

"It doesn't hurt," Sakura reassured with a soft smile. The injury ached every time he moved but it was nothing he could not bear. "I'll visit the hospital tomorrow for a proper checkup. Are you worried?"

"I'm not worried," Tachibana denied again. Sakura just chuckled and placed another kiss on Tachibana's forehead. He then lifted the younger male's chin to meet his eyes; he saw his reflection in those beautiful blue orbs that would even make the sky jealous. Tachibana can deny all he wants but Sakura knew him way too well, the taller man can read his thoughts like an open book. Tachibana may not show it but he was more worried about Sakura's injuries than Sakura believed.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You already did."

"Then can I kiss you again? On the lips this time," Sakura asked as his thumb slowly glazed across the other's lips.

"…Do whatever you want," Tachibana whispered, his voice was faint but Sakura heard every word. Without wasting a single second, Sakura lowered his head and placed another gentle kiss on the lips. The taller man then licked his lips again asking from permission and it didn't take long before Tachibana gave him the opening. Pinning the younger male against the wall, Sakura clashed their lips together without hesitation.

The raven tasted sake from the white hair man; it was bitter taste that he disliked. Perhaps Sakura managed to seek in some sake to his room while no one was looking. Tachibana always prefer sweet things over bitter one, however, instead of complaining about the taste, he kissed back not wanting the contact to end just yet. Tachibana moved his hand from the injured wound and ran his fingers through Sakura's soft white hair, pulling him closer.

Using his tongue, Sakura explored every area of the younger male's mouth, swallowing up all of Tachibana's breath and groans; Tachibana was slowly running out of air. Neither of them broke the kiss. Tachibana was too stubborn to give in and Sakura didn't want it to end eithers. Their tongues tangled for dominance and the kiss turned into a sloppy one.

After a minute, which felt like an eternality, Sakura finally broke the kiss and backed away. Teary eyes and cheeks flushed red as a cherry, Sakura couldn't help but wanting to tease him more.

"That look terribly enticing," the white hair man commented with a soft smile on his face. Sakura didn't want the contact to end yet. Not yet. It was too soon. Before Tachibana could regain some of his breaths, they lock lips again continuing their little game of dominance.

Tachibana let out a faint moan when Sakura began to lick every corner of his mouth. The raven gave in and Sakura took the lead. The older man didn't hesitate to suck the last ounces of air out of him. If this continued Tachibana was certain he will faint from air loss. Both of his hands clenched onto Sakura's kimono trying to pull the older man away. It didn't work. His arms lacked the strength and Sakura didn't budge a single muscle.

When the taller man felt the other's grip on his kimono loosen, it was a sign of the younger male losing all his strength. Few seconds later, Sakura finally pull away leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Ha…hah…ah…" they were both panting heavily for breath. It wasn't their first kiss but it was a kiss filled with their bottled-up emotions.

"Tachibana," he murmured besides the younger one's ear. "Can I continue?"

"…" A moment of silence before following up with a soft reply, "…yeah"

The night was still young for the two of them.

* * *

ShiroM: I never knew writing a kiss scene could be so embarrassing...

Ritsu: ...

* * *

This is the end, thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
